Forgotten
by ImagineDragons2323
Summary: Amy has amnesia! And Ian has decided to come over and make sure she is alright. What will happen when Ian tells her that he's Amy's boyfriend? Read to find out!


**Okay! So this is for a prompt by buddies, from the 39 clues elimination forum, and I came up with. I hope you like it! Please give my awesome beta Lovely SOS a huge round of applause for making this story so awesome! And thanks to Pencil in her hand for reading this! Thanks you guys! XD**

Sunlight seeped in through the half-closed curtains, illuminating the dark room. A figure under the covers groaned as a ray of light hit her face and her eyes fluttered open, but she didn't move. She was vaguely aware of someone knocking on her door, and a muffled voice calling her.

"Amy?"

Amy Cahill blinked. _What? Where am I?_ The young Madrigal sat up in her bed, and looked around the small white room. She looked down at her arm and gasped softly. There at least three different types of machines hooked onto her arm. One of the thin white wires led to a bag of blood, and the others into devices Amy couldn't name. Or maybe she could, but she just couldn't remember what they were called.

That was actually the problem…she couldn't remember anything. There was a sharp pain in the forehead, and a loud ringing in her ears. She reached up to touch her head and felt the bandages wrapped around it.

"What the-" she started, but stopped as someone opened the door and entered.

It was a young woman. She had short, black and blonde hair with strands of pink interwoven in the other colors. Her dark brown eyes, filled with worry, were lined with black eyeliner and mascara, and she was wearing dark eye shadow.

_Punk or goth_, Amy thought, looking over the girl. _Goth, maybe…_

"Amy?" the girl asked, softly. Amy hadn't expected her to be so gentle…or to know her name.

"W-who a-are you?" Amy asked, pulling the covers up and tightly around her.

The goth girl looked surprised "I'm… I'm Nellie. Don't you remember?"

Nellie…that sounded familiar. Wasn't Nellie the name of her guardian…? Or was it her au pair? Amy wasn't sure, but the closer she looked at the girl, the more things came back to her. Snippets of conversation, the smell of roast chicken, and the way someone used to call 'kiddo'. Was that Nellie?

Amy sighed and shook her head "Well… sort of… not really." she looked around, looking everywhere except at Nellie. "-Where am I? Why am I here?"

Nellie ran a hand through her short, choppy hair and looked back at the closed door "Um… you're in the hospital. You had an accident yesterday, and... you have amnesia." Nellie's words startled Amy, but the older girl was quick to add, "But it's only temporary. I mean, that's what the doctors said. You'll have your memories back in a week or two."

Amy's jade green eyes widened as she looked at Nellie in obvious horror. "Amnesia? What? So… basically, I have a life which I have no memory of?"

Nellie nodded slowly and smiled sheepishly.

Amy scowled.

Nellie cleared her throat "Do you remember the-" she dropped her voice, "-Clue Hunt? The 39 Clues? Ring a bell?"

Actually, it rang many bells, yes. It was a series of memories that were the most clear to her. Five branches… a blue bear, a gold dragon, a red snake, a green wolf and a simple black M. She blinked away the colors and the shapes, which made no sense to her but seemed to be a part of her- but not a good part. She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

Nellie moved from her spot and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on Amy's shoulder "Hey, kiddo… it's gonna be alright. You'll get your memories back, and I know it must be frustrating for you right now, but you have us to help you through it."

"Us?"

"Yes, us… oh, wait. I didn't tell you about the others did I?"

"What others?" Amy lifted her head to look at Nellie with a confused expression.

Nellie opened her mouth to speak, but then the door creaked open again and a young boy, perhaps in his early teens or preteens, appeared at the door. He had short, messy, dirty blonde hair and jade green eyes, and a small smile on his face. He walked over and looked at Amy and then at her bandage.

"So, she has amnesia?"

"Yup," Nellie nodded.

"So, she doesn't remember me…"

"Nope."

"Or what happened at the café…"

"Uh, yeah, no"

Amy looked from the boy to Nellie and then back to the boy. He looked so familiar, and the word 'dweeb' and 'brother' had popped into her head when she had seen him.

"You're… my brother?"

The boy pouted, but then smiled. "Yup! I'm your totally amazing brother you practically worship. I mean, you do everything for me! You bring my food, you clean my room, do my homework-"

"Okay, Dan" Nellie interrupted. "That's enough of the lies."

"I thought she didn't remember me!"

"This is not permanent amnesia, Dan! Temporary! As in, she's getting her memories back! Slowly, but surely."

Amy looked at Nellie and raised an eyebrow. "Do I actually do all that stuff for him?"

"No."

"Yes." Dan chimed.

Dan glared at Nellie, who smiled back pleasantly. Amy couldn't help but smile. If this was her family, her life must be pretty exciting.

"Wait," Amy said, turning to Dan, "-how did I end up with amnesia?"

Dan smirked. "Well, let's take a trip down memory lane…." He pretended to play the harps while looking up vacantly at the ceiling.

"That's the look he has when he's doing math," Nellie muttered. Amy giggled, while Nellie shook her head and swatted Dan on the arm.

"OW!"

"You deserved that. We have no time for your stupid games. Get on with the story, and make it short and to the point!"

"Fine." Dan grumbled. "Take the fun out of everything, why doncha?" he stuck his tongue out at her. Nellie rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, basically you had to go meet up with Natalie Kabra, the she-devil-"

"Dan!"

"Fine, our _friend _Natalie Kabra_,_ and you were late and you were rushing. So you got to the café in a hurry, crashed into a waiter, had a steel tray dropped on your head-along with two bowls of Caesar salads-and that knocked you out. And then you were rushed to the hospital. The End."

Amy's face looked like a ripe tomato at the end of Dan's short speech. "I did all of that?" She whispered.

Dan nodded. "Yup, basically"

"Oh, God," Amy groaned, burying her face in her hands "I'm such a klutz! I'm so happy I got knocked out, or else it would have been so embarrassing!"

"It's okay, kiddo. These things happen." Nellie comforted her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"No, they don't" Dan muttered. Nellie hit him on the arm-again.

"OW! _Again_!"

Nellie rolled her eyes while Amy smiled in her hands. Too bad she couldn't remember her life. It was probably exciting if you had a brother like Dan.

She, sadly, had no idea.

_Two Days later…._

Ian Kabra's cab pulled up in front of the Cahill mansion. The British Lucian stared out his window at the looming manor and swallowed. He hadn't been here since… well, since the last family reunion a few months ago. He had been avoiding Amy, because as much as he wanted to deny it, he might have a little- just a tiny, mind you- crush on her.

Ian sighed and payed the driver, taking his bag out and dragged it behind him to the front door. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath; he raised his hand to ring the doorbell. But the door opened before he had a chance, and Dan Cahill stared back at him, an eyebrow raised. He didn't even wait for Ian to talk before he turned his head and yelled:

"Nellie! The other Cobra is here! Should I let him in?"

"Well, duh!" came the reply from Nellie, somewhere inside the house.

"Are you sure? He might have rabies! Or worse… we might catch Cobra syndrome if we let him in here..."

Ian cleared his throat, drawing Dan's attention back to him "First of all, I do not have rabies. I am cleaner than you, considering I take more baths in a week than you take in a year-" he ignored Dan's glare, "-And what exactly is 'Cobra syndrome'?"

"It's when someone acts all snobby and mighty like they're the better than everyone else. That's Cobra syndrome, and I'd rather not catch it." Dan replied.

Ian rolled his eyes "Daniel, will you quit with the banter and let me in?"

"Why should I? And stop calling me Daniel!"

"Would you rather prefer to be called 'idiot'?"

"No! Listen, okay, my name is not idiot, or Cahill brat, or Daniel-" he stopped with a frown. "Actually, it is Daniel, but… oh, you know what I mean!"

Ian smirked and clapped slowly "Good job, you've learned your own name! Now, will you please let me in? "

Dan opened his mouth, no doubt to shoot back another quirky remark, but someone else stepped in, stopping him. Someone who made Ian's heart skip a beat. Someone, who, just by looking at her, made his day better and brighter. He hated what this person did to him, but sometimes _loved_ what she did to him.

This person was Amy Cahill.

With her long, silky reddish brown hair and bright jade green eyes, Ian was surprised that she didn't have all the neighborhood boys after her. But it was better that they didn't go after her… less competition for Ian.

The Brit shook these thoughts from his head and focused on what Amy was saying. _I'm crazy,_ he thought.

"Dan? What are you doing?" Amy glanced up at Ian, as if noticing, finally, that he was there, and her green eyes widened. "W-who's t-this?"

Ian had missed her stutter.

"Ian Kabra… don't you remember?" He knew that she didn't, but just looking at the confused expression on her face when she saw him broke his heart a little. He, of course, played it off smoothly, though- he'd been notified of Amy's little... condition.

Amy shook her head and frowned. In response to Ian's question, she said, "I'm s-sorry, b-but no."

Dan rolled his eyes. "And it's good you don't." He looked back at Amy. "Ames, why don't you go back inside? I'll let Ian in."

Amy looked at Dan warily but nodded and walked away, giving Ian a small, shy smile which made Ian's stomach erupt into butterflies. He looked at Dan, who was frowning at him "Look, cobra, you mess with my sister during this visit, and I'll make sure that this time you won't get away with it so easily." He smirked. "Anyway, she's got a new crush now. She's _so_ over you."

He opened the door a bit wider and gestured for Ian to step inside. "Now, are you coming or what?"

Ian sighed and stepped inside. Immediately, he was led to a guest room where he set down his bags and began to think. Amy had a new crush? _Who?_ Well, it didn't matter. Ian wasn't threatened; he was a Kabra, for goodness sakes. He was probably _ten times_ better than this little crush of Amy's. Ian stood up and began to pace, lost in thought. He didn't even hear someone knocking on the door until he heard the stutter.

"I-Ian?"

Ian stopped and looked at the door. He took a deep breath and rested his hand on the doorknob and turned slowly, opening the door. He wondered what Amy wanted.

"Amy! What a pleasant surprise." _Surprise?_ He thought _She lives here! What the heck is wrong with me? _"What brings you here?" Another stupid question... Ian was seriously beginning to hate himself.

"Oh, well, you know… j-just w-wanted to say hi... and I k-kinda w-wanted to find out how we k-know each other, s-since Dan and Nellie didn't mention you. W-well, they did, b-but not in detail." Amy explained, cursing herself for stuttering so much as her cheeks turned slightly pink around this 'new' person.

Ian smiled at her. "Of course! Come on in and I'll explain everything." He opened the door a little more for her to step in.

"Um... I don't know..." Amy frowned "Nellie might…"

"I'll keep the door open," he promised, trying not to feel hurt at her tentativeness. "And it's only for a minute"

Amy considered this, and she nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right." She stepped in through the door, her eyes looking at him in curiosity before shyly flitting away. "But only for a minute," she murmured, almost to herself.

Ian nodded and turned to face her. "Yes, only for a minute." He agreed.

"S-so… how do we know each other?" Amy questioned.

Ian hesitated. _Should I tell her?_ Should he tell her the raw, brutal truth? How he had abandoned her in Korea, how he had led her into his mother's hands? How he was too afraid to tell her how he felt? He should… he should tell her the truth. Tell her truth.

_Tell her the truth…_

"I'm your boyfriend." Ian blurted out, surprised by his own words. He didn't even fully register what he had said until he had seen Amy's surprised expression.

"What? _Y-you_?" Amy's her cheeks had turned red and she was gaping at him with wide eyes.

"Um… yes! I'm your boyfriend." Ian said, fake-smiling. This wasn't right. This wasn't the truth. He shouldn't be telling her this… It was deception. It was a lie and she would never trust him after this, once she regained her memory and all… but it was worth it if it meant being close with her, even if it was only for a few days.

Right?

"B-but… Nellie and Dan…They never told me I h-had a boyfriend!" She squeaked, her blush slowly began to diminish, and now she looked extremely guilty. "I'm so sorry!" Amy burst. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears "For n-not remembering you… I'm a horrible g-g-girlfriend..."

"No! No, you're not!" Ian reassured her, stepping closer, and he suddenly hugged her. She stiffened at his touch, but then relaxed and hugged him back. Ian tried to ignore the fact that his heart was ready to jump out of his chest, and his hands were probably clammy and sweaty.

Amy pulled away and sighed, her arms still around his neck. She was back to blushing softly. "How did we end u-up together?" She asked shyly.

"Well, that's a long story..." Ian began, but Amy frowned at him, so he added, "-I'll tell you all about it!" He smiled, relieved to see that Amy believed him. Though, he felt kinda bad as well… really bad, actually. But he wasn't about to dwell on that when Amy thought he was her boyfriend.

He'd get over it.

"Okay." Amy nodded. "W-wait, there's a fair going on tomorrow. Y-you... wanna go? I-it'll give us some time to catch up and everything." She smiled faintly, causing Ian's stomach to twist.

Now it was his turn to nod. "Of course, love." He said. "I think that's a splendid idea." When he said this, Amy blushed and took away her arms away, murmuring,

"Oh, well, I should be on my way… dinner will be ready soon, and I have to go help."

"I'll come with you!" Ian offered quickly, nearly cutting off her words. He had to make sure that nobody found out what he'd told Amy. If they did, his plans would be ruined, and Amy would hate him now as well as when her memory came back. Amy gave him an odd look at his eagerness.

"Okay, then… Let's go."

Ian nodded and followed her out, closing the door softly behind him, letting out a pent-up breath.

This would be an interesting evening.

**Okay…so how was it? Please review! CC is appreciated! And again, big thank you to Lovely for beta-ing this chapter! The second one will be posted shortly, maybe in a week or so.**


End file.
